tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Saves the World
Emily Saves the World is the twenty-first episode of the eighteenth season. Plot One bright day, Emily is passing through Crovan's Gate when she overhears Duncan and Rheneas discussing some very special deliveries they have made. Duncan tells of how he delivered the elephant statue while Rheneas reminisces of himself delivering the dinosaur skeleton. Emily is just carrying sand and feels a bit left out. At Maron, Emily meets up with Gordon and asks if he has ever made any exciting deliveries. Gordon tells her that he has had an opera singer, some actors and even the Queen on his express. Emily thinks that is very exciting indeed. Eventually, Emily arrives at Brendam Docks with her train of sand, feeling rather sorry for herself. She asks Thomas if he's made any exciting deliveries and Thomas tells her about the time he had to deliver a jet engine and ended up flying around Sodor at supersonic speed. Emily admits that she's never had an exciting special, but Thomas is sure she must have had something. Emily thinks and remembers the time she had to take Sodor United's football kit to the laundry. Then, Bill and Ben clatter in and laugh at Emily; dirty laundry is nowhere near as exciting as a jet engine. The next day, the Fat Controller sends Emily to collect a special. Emily is sure it will be more sand, but when she arrives at the Shunting Yard, she gets a big surprise. On a flatbed is a giant model of a globe of the world and Emily has to take it to the Animal Park. Emily thinks it is the most exciting special ever and can't wait to show it off. Emily chuffed up to the Steamworks with her giant globe, but when she gets there, Victor and Kevin are nowhere to be seen. Next, Emily passes through Crovan's Gate, but there are no engines there either. Eventually, Emily finds Gordon at Maron Station collecting passengers, but by the time she reaches the platform, Gordon has steamed away. Presently, Emily arrives at a junction. She desperately wants someone to see her special delivery so she decides to look for more engines instead of going straight to the Animal Park. Soon, Emily runs into trouble when she encounters a low bridge. The bridge breaks the strap that's holding the globe to the flatbed and the globe is now rolling about. As Emily passes over a bridge, the globe comes off the flatbed, falls over the side of the bridge and lands on Hiro's train. Emily doesn't notice and carries on. Soon, Emily meets Thomas. She tells him to take a look at something exciting on her flatbed, but Thomas is confused; there is nothing on her flatbed. Emily realises that she must've lost the giant globe and sets off to find it; worrying that she'll never be given an exciting delivery every again. Meanwhile, the giant globe is still sat on Hiro's train. Eventually, Hiro passes under a signalbox and the globe hits it and is knocked off the train. The globe rolls over a hill and disappears. Emily is still searching everywhere for the globe, but she doesn't see it roll over the line behind and through Wellsworth Station. The globe starts to climb Gordon's Hill, but it comes to a halt near the summit and starts to roll back towards Wellsworth. As it passes through the station again, Emily spots it, but it doesn't stop. Eventually, the globe stops outside a tunnel and James runs into it, sending it flying back down the line. Meanwhile, Thomas is pulling is branchline train and discussing how silly Emily was to make up a story about carrying a giant globe with Annie. Suddenly, Clarabel calls out to say that a giant globe is chasing them. Thomas quickly pulls onto a loopline and sees the globe pass by, followed closely by Emily. The globe and Emily pass through the Animal Park where the Fat Controller is anxiously waiting for her, but he doesn't see her or the globe rumble through. At last, the globe arrives at Brendam Docks. The globe heads straight towards Salty and Porter, but Cranky is able to stop it and send it back in the opposite direction. Then, it hits Thomas and Emily and ends up in the sea. Emily fears that the globe has been lost forever until they hear Captain call out; he has got the giant globe and he pushes it back to the dockside. Soon, Cranky lifts the globe and it is put back onto Emily's flatbed and she sets off to complete her delivery, but not before thanking Cranky and Captain for their much-needed help. Finally, Emily arrives at the Animal Park very late. The Fat Controller is not happy, but Emily apologises. Despite causing confusion and delay, the Fat Controller is just pleased she has arrived. The globe is soon put into place inside the Animal Park. Thomas pulls up and says that Emily's special must be the most exciting delivery ever, but Emily thinks it may have been a little too exciting. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Bill and Ben * Emily * Salty * Rheneas * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Simon the Signalman (not named) * Hiro (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Two Schoolchildren (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) * Kevin (mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth II (mentioned) * Sodor United Football Team (mentioned) * Alicia Botti (not named; mentioned) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Steamworks * Maron * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Shunting Yards * Animal Park * Wellsworth * Knapford Iron Bridge * Kirk Ronan Junction * Gordon's Hill * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Trivia * References to the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens, the sixth season episode, Thomas and the Jet Engine, the seventh season episode, The Runaway Elephant, the eighth season episode, Percy and the Magic Carpet, the ninth season episode, Rheneas and the Dinosaur and the fourteenth season episode, Pingy Pongy Pick Up are made. These were added into the script by railway consultant Sam Wilkinson. * This marks the last episode in Japan that Rokurō Naya voices Sir Topham Hatt before his death. * Unlike in the US dub of Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Sodor United's uniforms are still referred to as a "Football Kit" in the US dub. Goofs * Sodor and Antarctica are not on the globe. * In the US version, When Emily says "How am I going to tell Sir Topham Hatt," her lip movement was not edited, as they move to say "The Fat Controller". * Duncan has three coaches in the first shot of Crovan's Gate, but he only has one coach in the next shot. * When Emily says "Well, there was that time I took Sodor United's football kit to the laundry", Thomas' face freezes. * When Emily leaves the Docks, Thomas' goods train has a narrow gauge brakevan. * In the shots of Thomas when he says he cannot see the globe, Emily does not appear to be on the tracks. * In the close-up shots of Wellsworth, the globe switches from the centre track to the leftmost track. * In the scene of the globe chasing Thomas, Clarabel disappears. * When Emily arrives at the Steamworks, the ballast on the mainline has been replaced with grass. * When the globe falls off Emily's train, it seems to bounce up on it's own before rolling onto Hiro's train. * When Captain is pushing the globe in the water, the reflection on the globe shows Cranky holding a crate, even though he had dropped it onto the tracks seconds before. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US/UK/AUS * Dinos and Discoveries Gallery File:EmilySavestheWorldtitlecard.png|Title card File:EmilySavestheWorld1.png File:EmilySavestheWorld2.png File:EmilySavestheWorld3.png File:EmilySavestheWorld4.png File:EmilySavestheWorld5.png File:EmilySavestheWorld6.png File:EmilySavestheWorld7.png File:EmilySavestheWorld8.png File:EmilySavestheWorld9.png File:EmilySavestheWorld10.png File:EmilySavestheWorld11.png File:EmilySavestheWorld12.png File:EmilySavestheWorld13.png File:EmilySavestheWorld14.png File:EmilySavestheWorld15.png File:EmilySavestheWorld16.png File:EmilySavestheWorld17.png File:EmilySavestheWorld18.png File:EmilySavestheWorld19.png File:EmilySavestheWorld20.png File:EmilySavestheWorld21.png File:EmilySavestheWorld22.png File:EmilySavestheWorld23.png File:EmilySavestheWorld24.png File:EmilySavestheWorld25.png File:EmilySavestheWorld26.png File:EmilySavestheWorld27.png File:EmilySavestheWorld28.png File:EmilySavestheWorld29.png File:EmilySavestheWorld30.png File:EmilySavestheWorld31.png File:EmilySavestheWorld32.png File:EmilySavestheWorld33.png File:EmilySavestheWorld34.png File:EmilySavestheWorld35.png File:EmilySavestheWorld36.png File:EmilySavestheWorld37.png File:EmilySavestheWorld38.png File:EmilySavestheWorld39.png File:EmilySavestheWorld40.png File:EmilySavestheWorld41.png File:EmilySavestheWorld42.png File:EmilySavestheWorld43.png File:EmilySavestheWorld44.png File:EmilySavestheWorld45.png File:EmilySavestheWorld46.png File:EmilySavestheWorld47.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:EmilySavestheWorld49.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:EmilySavestheWorld51.png File:EmilySavestheWorld52.png File:EmilySavestheWorld53.png File:EmilySavestheWorld54.png File:EmilySavestheWorld55.png File:EmilySavestheWorld56.png File:EmilySavestheWorld57.png File:EmilySavestheWorld58.png File:EmilySavestheWorld59.png File:EmilySavestheWorld60.png File:EmilySavestheWorld61.png File:EmilySavestheWorld62.png File:EmilySavestheWorld63.png File:EmilySavestheWorld64.png File:EmilySavestheWorld65.png File:EmilySavestheWorld66.png File:EmilySavestheWorld67.png File:EmilySavestheWorld68.png File:EmilySavestheWorld69.png File:EmilySavestheWorld70.png File:EmilySavestheWorld71.png File:EmilySavestheWorld72.png File:EmilySavestheWorld73.png File:EmilySavestheWorld74.png File:EmilySavestheWorld75.png File:EmilySavestheWorld77.png File:EmilySavestheWorld78.png File:EmilySavestheWorld79.png File:EmilySavestheWorld80.png File:EmilySavestheWorld81.png File:EmilySavestheWorld82.png File:EmilySavestheWorld83.png File:EmilySavestheWorld84.png File:EmilySavestheWorld85.png File:EmilySavestheWorld86.png File:EmilySavestheWorld87.png File:EmilySavestheWorld88.png File:EmilySavestheWorld89.png File:EmilySavestheWorld90.png File:EmilySavestheWorld91.png File:EmilySavestheWorld92.png File:EmilySavestheWorld93.png File:EmilySavestheWorld94.png File:EmilySavestheWorld95.png File:EmilySavestheWorld96.png File:EmilySavestheWorld97.png File:EmilySavestheWorld98.png File:EmilySavestheWorld99.png File:EmilySavestheWorld100.png File:EmilySavestheWorld101.png File:EmilySavestheWorld102.png File:EmilySavestheWorld103.png File:EmilySavestheWorld104.png File:EmilySavestheWorld105.png File:EmilySavestheWorld106.png File:EmilySavestheWorld107.png File:EmilySavestheWorld108.png File:EmilySavestheWorld109.png File:EmilySavestheWorld110.png File:EmilySavestheWorld111.png File:EmilySavestheWorld112.png File:EmilySavestheWorld113.png File:EmilySavestheWorld114.png File:EmilySavestheWorld115.png File:EmilySavestheWorld116.png File:EmilySavestheWorld117.png File:EmilySavestheWorld118.png File:EmilySavestheWorld119.png File:EmilySavestheWorld120.png File:EmilySavestheWorld121.png File:EmilySavestheWorld122.png Episode File:Emily Saves the World - British Narration|UK narration File:Emily Saves the World - American Narration|US narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video